Lijst van liedjes op het Wereldvisie Songfestival
Tip: Zoek met CTRL+F om een liedje op te zoeken. (getal) = Editie waarin het lied deelnam Klikken op een liedje is een link naar het lied op YouTube Deze lijst is voor het laatst bijgewerkt na Wereldvisie 24. Albanië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # Elhaida Dani 'S'je më (15) Armenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Inga & Anush Menq Enq Mer Sarere (3) #'Mihran Tsarukyan' Kprkem (11) #'Lilit Hovhannisyan '''Requiem (14) #'Luara Hayrapetyan''' Fire In Me (12) #'Sirusho '''ProGomesh (25) #'Tamar Kaprelian Good Times (21) Algerije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Zaho '''Encore Un Matin (24) Australië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Christina Parie '16 & Unstoppable (6) #'Faydee 'Can't Let Go (19) #'Jasmine Clarke 'Set Sail For The Sky (13) #'Jordan Janssen 'Undercover Baby (8) #'K.I.D.S 'Addicted (25) #'Lenka The Show (2) #'Lisa Mitchell '''Neopilitan dreams (14) #'Samantha Jade Firestarter (18) #'Taylor Henderson '''Borrow My Heart (26)] #'The Collective Another Live (15) Azerbeidzjan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Safura '''Gonna let you know (9) België op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Belle Perez''' Que Viva La Vida (3) #'Eva, Martijn & Elias '''Raindrops (6) #'Fabian Feyaerts Ondersteboven (15) #'Jill Shaw '''Paint The Town Red (14) #'Kato 'Flamingo (19) #'Laura Omloop 'Jolie Fille (5) #'Natalia 'Boom (16) #'Silke Mastbooms Awake (2) #'Tom Dice '''Utopia (16) Bosnië & Herzegovina op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Feminnem''' Subota Bez Tebe (2) (ook als Kroatië) Brazilië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Fred & Gustavo '''Entao Valeu (5) #'Luan Santana Te Vivo (18) #'''Michel Teló Ai Se Eu Te Pego! (1) Bulgarije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Bon-Bon' Waving Flag (14) #'Raffi' 4321 (14) #'Vessy Boneva '''Svŭrzani (14) Canada op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alyssa Reid''' If You Are (2) #'Autumn Hill '''Fire (25) #'Brothers Dudé Reflection (17) #'Kristina Maria '''You Don't Have The Rigth To Cry (19) #'Lights My Boots (4) #'Matt Maher '''Hold us together (7) #'The Next Star Turn it up (9) China op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ime '''Aiya (6) #'Jolin Tsai 'Shuo Ai Ni (17) Colombia op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Juannes Luna (1) #'Shakira ' Waka Waka (5) Cyprus op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ivi Adamou feat. Sedal' Kalokairi Stin Kardia (3) Denemarken op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'A Friend In London '''Calling A Friend (8) #'Alfabeat''' Vacation (12) #'Amalie '''Du Og Jeg (19) #'Brian Rice & Julie Curtain Call (13) #'Christopher '''Mine, Mine, Mine (10) #'Ditte Marie Overflow (1) #'IDA '''Maybe I Like It (26) #'Johnny Deluxe feat. Anna Nordell Drommer Jeg (13) (ook als Zweden) #'''Nicolai Kielstrup Nu Forståg Jeg (2) #'Noah '''Over Byen (20) #'Rasmus Seebach Lidt I Fem (4) #'''Shaka Loveless Tomgang (23) Duitsland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Apollo 3 '''Startschuß (12) #'Cascada Summer Of Love (20) #'Kometen '''Mein leben (24) #'Linda Teodosiu 'Alive (19) #'Luca Hänni 'Shameless(19) ''(Ook als Zwitzerland) #'Madeline Juno '''Error (21) #'Mandy Capristo 'Closer (24) #'Marquess 'Arriba (5) #'Michael Schulte 'Grow Old With Me (18) #'Nena '99 Luftballons (4) #'Sarah & Pietro 'Dream Team (15) #'Voodoo Give Me The Power (21) Estland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Elina Born' Miss Calculation (23) #'Grete Paia '''San Sebastiano (22) #'Rosanna Lints Follow me (9) #'Violina ft. Birgit õigemeel '''Sea of Life (17) Faroër op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Eivør Pálsdóttir 'Dansaðu Vindur (8) Filipijnen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Charice ft. Iyaz 'Pyramid (21) Finland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Diandra 'Outta My Head (26) #'Jannika B 'Seuraavaan Elämään (15) #'Jenni Jaakkola 'Tämä On Unta (17) #'Juju ft Pelkkä Hippi 'Tuhat Jääpiikii (10) #'Jukka Poika 'Siideripissis (20) #'Linda Vink 'Vink Vink (15) #'Molly 'Maybe I Love You (22) #'Sanni 'Me Ei Olla Enää Me (23) Frankrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Amel Bent & Soprano Quand La Musique Est Bonne (23) #'Cœur de Pirate '''Golden Baby (3) #'Caroline Costa''' Together (4) #'Indila '''Dernière Danse (21) #'Joyce Jonathan''' Prens Ton Temps (2) #'Keen'v ft. Lorelei B '''La Vie Du Beau Coté (17) #'Laam Petite Soeur (1) #'Princess Sarah '''Juste une Photo de Moi Réponse… (7) #'Sofia Essaïdi 'J'Croque La Vie (5) #'TAL & M. Pokora Envole-Moi (12) Georgië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Sukhishvilebi '''Tavisuflebis daumarcxebeli energia (14) Griekenland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Demy Πόσες χιλιάδες καλοκαίρια (9) #'Eleftheria Eleftheriou '''Hearts Collide (5) #'Fatme 'To Kalokairaki (5) #'Nicko 'This Love Is Killing Me (16) #'Nikki Ponte 'Remembering The Summer Nights (25) #'Stan 'Kalokairini Drosia (14) Groenland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Nanook 'Ingerlaliinnaleqaagut (21) Guatemala op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Soluna Samay ' Come Again (5) Hongarije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Gigi Radics '''Vadonatéj Érzés (13) #'Holdviola 'Mikor Lesz Már Nyár (2) #'Linda Király 'Runaway (Beautiful Tragedy) (21) #'Pál Dénes 'A széltöl is óvsz (24) #'Pokémon 'Amit Akarunk (21) #'Rácz Gergö 'Csak Állj Mellém! (24) Ierland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Jedward ' Young love (6) IJsland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Greta Salóme '''In The Silence (25) #'Hera Björk Because You Can (11) #'Hera Björk '''My Heart (18) #'Regina Ósk Óskarsdóttir''' Hjartað Brennur (3) #'Unnur Eggertsdóttir '''Stolin Augnablik (22) India op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Samsaya ADHD (16) Italië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alexia '''Qualcosa di forte (8) #'Arisa Meraviglioso amore mio (11) #'Azuro ft. Elly '''Ti Amo (25) #'Cesare Cremonini''' La Nuova Stella Di Broadway (12) #'Giorgia' E poi (4) #'Tony Maiello '''Chi ha inventato i sentimenti (10) #'Violetta Zironi Dimmi che non passa (22) Israël op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Adi Beatty '(9) יד ביד #'Adi Beatty '''A Little Girl (16) #'Shai Gabso 'Arim Roshi (22) #'Shelly Markolov '(9) ' 'שלי מרקולוב - שיר למעלות - בית ספר למוסיקה Japan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'E-Girls Follow Me (11) Letland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jenny May '''Es Gribu Vel Milet (4) #'Lauris Reiniks & Ruta Reinika Es Ezmu Tev Dzislas (20) Libanon op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Maher Zain '''Hold my hand (23)] Litouwen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Milita Daikeryte 'Super Gerai (13) #'Simonna 'Margaik Maza (13) Luxemburg op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Joel Heyard ft. Deborah Lehnen & Christophe Strotz '''I'm in love (19) Kazachstan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #Андрей Тихонов Tomorrow Is Today (16) #'Milena Gonchar '''PLAY (19) Kosovo op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Nora Istrefi 'Ski Me Ik (21) Kroatië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Denis & Denis Opasno (23) #'Feminnem '''Subota Bez Tebe(2) ''(ook als Bosnië & Herzegovina) #'Nika Turkovic' Alien (11) Macedonië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'DNK & Maja Sazdanovska '''Disko Dzungla (24) #'Karolina Go čeva'' 'Za Godina Dve (12) #'Natalija 'Stopi Me (17) #'Rennata 'Please Stay (24) #'Sara Markoska ft. Pancho 'Zeleno Svetlo (16) Maleisië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Guy Sebastian 'Like It Like That(21) #'Zee Avi Bitter Heart (15) Malta op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Nicole Azzopardi '''My Heart Beats For Love (17) Marokko op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Samira Said''' Mazal (22) Mexico op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # CD9 '''The Party (18) # '''Jesse & Joy Corre! (22) # Paulina Rubio 'Boys will be boys (6) Moldavië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Dan Balan ft. Tany Vender 'Lendo Calendo (22) #'Diana Sturza ' Soarele (5) #'Evelina Vîrlan & Danu Boian 'Out Of My Life (16) # '''Ionel Istrati ' Love and Pain (15) #'Stefan Roscovan '''Azi E Ziua Mea Prieteni (2) Nederland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alain Clark Blow Me Away (3) #'Ashley Reinold '''Rainy Summerdays (24) #'Charlene Nothing Left (19) #'Chef'Special '''Birds (18) #'Christiaan Hof 'Kom maar bij me (23) #'Eefje de Visser Hartslag (4) #'Fabiënne Bergmans' A-Team (3) #'Femke Meines '''Dan Kies ik voor jou (10) #'Jurk! Kabalis (7) #'Kim-Lian, Vajén & Rania '''Ik zie hem vandaag (8) #'Kim-Lian van der Meij 'Dit Pakt Niemand ons Meer af (3) #'Lisa, Amy en Shelley 'just a matter of time (6) #'Lisa, Amy & Shelly ft. Young Smoothies Ik wil jou (9) #'Maaike Oubouter '''Dat ik je mis (14) #'Only Seven Left Safe To Say (16) #'Puck '''Weg van jou (17) #'Rachel feat. Tur-G 'NaNaNa (6) #'Sanya & Anne-Fleur Ik ben Getikt (2) #'The Syrens '''Her own world (23) #'The wild things''' Thinking about you (7) #'Trinity '''Fiesta Celestial (4) #'Wim de Herder & Lars de Rijck What a groove (9) Nieuw-Zeeland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Brooke Fraser Something In The Water (2) #'Jackie Thomas '''It's Worth It (26) #'Matthew Ramon-Barker Trash (26) Nigeria op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'D'Banj '''Oliver Twist (12) #'Keziah Jones '+ The Free (24) Noorwegen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Adelén 'Baila Commigo (18) #'Alexander Rybak 'Roll with the wind (9) #'Alexandru 'Together (13) #'Ask Embla 'Father's Eyes (16) #'Celine Helgemo Jul På Røros (12) #'Jentegruppa Seven '''Karusell (4) #'Lotta Hvem Eier (13) #'''Malin Reitan Tenåringsdrøm (4) #'Sval '''Trenger Deg (3) # '''Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade' Imagine (15) Oekraïne op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Anastasiya Petryk & Nina Matviyenko' Skrypal Osinniy (7) #'Ёлка 'На воздушном шаре (23) #'Erika '''Nebolo Popola (13) #'REAL O''' Plat'e (12) #'Ruslana '''This Is Euphoria (17) Oostenrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Cornelia Mooswalder Should Have Let You Love Me (25) #'James Cotrrial '''Unbreakable (12) Panama op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Josenid 'Amor De Colegio (4) Polen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alex Saidac 'Stay in this moment (24) #'Alexandra Poplyniemy Daleko (11) #'Ewelina Lisowska ' Nieodporny Rozum (15) #'Ewelina Lisowska' W Strone Slonca (11) #'Honorata Skarbek Honey' Nie Powiem Jak (22) #'Ryszard Rynkowski '''Lion Sleeps Tonight (25) #'Sylwia Grzeszczak''' Karuzela (11) Portugal op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ana Duarte' Mate-me De Amor (4) Puerto Rico op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Inna ft. Daddy Yankee' More than friends (11) #'Marc Anthony '''Vivir Mi Vida (24) Roemenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Alexandra Stan '''Lemonade (10) # '''Andra '''Langa Tine (16) # '''Andrada ft. J. Yolo '''Champions In Disguise (17) # '''Deepside Deejays '''Never Be Alone (5) # '''Hi-Q '''Asa-s Prietenii (22) # '''Morandi '''Serenada (22) # '''Simone Nae '''Ai Ceva (16) # '''Sora & Mihai Ristea' Beautiful Life (12) # Uddi ft. Whats'up 'Scumpa Domnisoara (22) Rusland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aлсу 'Я тебя не придумала (7) #'Alexandra Golovchenko, Sisters Tolmachevy, Katya Ryabova & Yulia Savicheva V Esli (12) #'Bianka 'Без сомнения (8) #'Fabrika '''Je T'Aime (4) #'Gabdulin Zulfat''' Shkola Zakryta (4) #'Katya Ryabova & Erik Rapp '''Chemistry (7) #'Misha Puntov & Street Magic''' Valentina (3) #'Sergej Suztov' Du Du Du (4) #'Reflex '''Tantsi (1) #'Tisha Лето (21) San Marino op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'BG '''Look Into Myself (15) #'Emma Marrone 'Cercavo Amore (10) Servië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Emina Jahovic 'Polse Mene (6) #'Jelena Tomasevic Vertigo (15) #'Luna '''Tekila, Limun I So (4) Slowakije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Celeste Buckingham Crushin my Fairytale (21) (ook als Zwitserland & Verenigde Staten) #'Nela '''So In Love (19) Slovenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alya 'Moja Pesem (23) #'April 'Ladadidej(19) #'Iris 'Vrtiljak Ljubezni (15) #'Max ft Jan Plestenjak & Eva Boto 'To Leto Bo Moje (25) #'Nika Zorjan Problemom Sredinc (6) Spanje op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Antonio José '''Todo Vuelve A Empezar(21) #'Auryn 1900 (18) #'Carmen González '''Aranda (4) #'David Bisbal 'Silencio (5) #'La Fiesta 'La canción del velero (14) #'Las Ketchup 'Asereje (5) #'Madelyne 'Beautiful Child (10) #'M-AND-Y ft. Aqeel 'Midnight (14) #'Maria Isabel Cuando No Estas (4) #'Natalia '''Indómita (13) #'Paula Rojo Un recuerdo en el olvido (14) #'''Tamara No Quiero Nada Sin Ti (12) Taiwan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jason Chen '''No Distance (14) Thailand op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jamie Charoen Puppeteer (17) Tsjechië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # 'Lucie Vondrácková '''Láska umí víc (10) # '''Lucie Vondrácková '''Zombie (20) # '''Tereza Kerndlova '''Schody z nebe (6) # '''Tomás Klus '''Pocity (10) Turkije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aynur Aydin 'DNA (20) Verenigd Koninkrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alex Hepburn 'Under (16) #'Anavae 'Sunlight Through A Straw (22) #'Bastille 'Laura Palmer (18) #'Birdy 'Just A Game (2) #'Connie Talbot 'Beautiful world (9) #'Declan Galbraith 'Tell me Why (10) #'Dj Boonie 'When it was me (13) #'Ed Sheeren 'City (1) #'Ellie Goudling 'Burn (16) #'Conor Maynard I Love You (3) #'James Arthur' Impossible (11) #'James Bell '''Different World (10) #'Jamie Campbell Bower Waiting (25) #'Jay Sean '''Where you Are (10) #'Laura Marling 'New Romantic (25) #'Little Mix 'Move (20) #'Muse 'Glorious (9) #'Nina Nesbitt Stay Out (11) #'One Direction' What Makes You Beautiful (2) #'Passenger '''Let her go (10) #'Sapphire Little Things (13) #'Shaun Baker '''Hey Hi Hallo (6) #'Stunt 'Fade Like The Sun (5) #'Tich 'Obsession (24) #'Union J 'Bleeding Love (7) Verenigde Staten op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'A Great Big World 'Everyone Is Gay (26) #'Aaron Carter Not Too Young, Not Too Old (2) #'Alex Band '''Only One (13) #'Alana Lee Hamilton Dream Out Loud (20) #'Ali & Christina '''The Same Way (15) #'Anna Graceman So Complicated (3) #'Ariana Grande' Put Your Hearts Up (1) #'Ariana Grande ft. Mika '''Popular Song (15) #'A Rocket To The Moon Ever Enough (18) #'Brittany Butler '''Boyfriend (15) #'Celeste Buckingham 'Crushin' my fairytale (21) ''(ook als Slovakije & Zwitserland) #'Cimorelli ' Believe it (9) #'Cimorelli '''Just give me a reason (14) #'Cimorelli ' Price Tag (5) #'Daughtry 'Battleships (26) #'Echosmith Come Together (11) #'Emily Osment '''All The Way Up (19) #'Florida Georgia Line ft. Luke Bryan This Is How We Roll (26) #'''Flyleaf Missing (1) #'Jon Cozart '''Glee Audition (18) #'Josh Wilson Carry Me (17) #'Kelly Rowland '''Unity (23) #'Kerrie Roberts 'Rescue Me (20) #'Krewella Alive (9) #'Maddi Jane '''Barricade (24) #'Megan Nicole Summer Forever (15) #'Matty B '''Boyfriend (5) #'Me vs. Gravity 'Begin (21) #'Michael Castro 'Be With You (20) #'Parachute 'Kiss Me Slowly (16) #'Petra 'Lord, I Lift Your Name On High (16) #'Rachel Lampa 'No Escape (18) #'Sara Bareilles 'Brave (23) #'Sara Bareilles Uncharted (1) #'Samantha Potter' That Boy (11) #'Skylar Stecker '''Little bit too much (24) #'Sons Of Sylvia I'll Know You (19) #'Steven Curtis Chapman '''Love Take Me Over (19) #'Taylor Swift You Belong With Me (3) #'Tiffany Alford' Baby, I Love You(4) #'The Piana Guys' What Makes You Beautiful (11) #'Tony & Ash '''Jingle Baby (8) #'Train Drive By (2) #'''Victoria Justice '''All I want is everything (3) #“Weird all” Yankovic Polka Face (3) Wit-Rusland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aura 'Чуеш мяне (8) Zuid-Afrika op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Connell Cruise '''Not Just Friends (20) #'Elizma Theron 'Ek Soek Jou (17) #'Sebastian Philip van Wyk 'Gone Daddy Gone (14) Zuid-Korea op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'4Minute 'Volume Up (17) #'Apink 'NoNoNo (26) #'Girls' Generation 'The Boys (17) #'Infinity 'Follow Me (20) #'Kara 'Step (5) #'Lee Hi Rose (11) #'Megan Lee '''Dreams (25) #'PSY Right Now (7) Zweden op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Agnes '''En Sån Karl (26) #'Amy Diamond 'Brand New Day (16) #'Amy Diamond 'What's In For Me (16) #'Bubbles 'Round n Round (18) #'Darin 'Nobody Knows (10) #'Emerentia 'Wasting Water (21) #'Jessica Folcker 'I Do (15) #'Johnny Deluxe feat. Anna Nordell 'Drommer Jeg (13) ''(Ook als Denemarken) #'Fanny Isabella '''How To Fly (16) #'Katya Ryabova & Erik Rapp 'Chemistry (7) #'Linnea Henriksson 'Lyckligare nu (14) #'Molly Sandén Spread A Little Light (4) #'Ola '''I'm In Love (18) #'Petra Marklund Händerna Mot Himlen (24) #'Rebound! '''Not Helpless (23) #'Robin Sternberg 'Scars (13) #'Timoteij ''' Tabu (7) # Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade''' Imagine (15) (Ook als Noorwegen) #'Ulrik Munther '''The Box (1) #'Zara Larsson 'Uncover (8) Zwitserland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Bastian Baker 'I'd Sing For You (25) #'Celeste Buckingham 'Crushin' My Fairytale (21) ''(ook als Slovakije en Verenigde Staten) #'Dania Giò '''S'il Nous Plaît (24) #'DJ Antoine Ft. The Beat Shakers 'Ma Cherie (17) #'Lucca Hänni 'Shameless (19) ''(Ook als Duitsland)